Rivals?
by Shinata-Riyoko
Summary: New kids at Fuuka, he seems to be getting too close to Shizuru. What should Natsuki do? Should she confess already?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing cries

**Author's Note:** I suck at writing Fanfictions, so be nice :D

It was a bright sunny day at Fuuka, students gathering for their lessons, all chattering happily, all but one. The famous ice queen Kuga Natsuki. She was standing alone next to her bike, the blue haired beauty refused to initiate contact with anybody, anyone except _her_.

"Hey Natsuki san!" A orange haired girl bounced up to Natuski,

"Yeah?" she replied somewhat annoyed at the intrusion of her privacy.

"Did you hear we're getting a transfer student? Well two…"

"Really?" her tone lacked enthusiasm, something her friend Mai failed to catch on. _"I need to get away" _"Well I'm off to class now, see ya round Mai." With that the blue haired ice queen walked off in a complete different direction to the school.

"Hey Natsuki! School's this way…." Mai stared at Natsuki's back in confusion.

She made her way to the gate without any problems, or so she thought…

"Ara, I hope Natsuki isn't thinking of skipping school today"

"_I know that voice…"_ She turned around to see a certain brunette Kyoto beauty in her signature pose with one arm across her chest and the other pointing towards her face _"Shizuru!"_

"Err… No I'm not?" she replied hesitantly

Shizuru grinned "Good then would you escort me to greet the new transfer students?"

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow "Huh? Why do you need to do that?"

"Well Natsuki, being Kaichou isn't just about drinking tea you know?"

"Couda fooled me" Natsuki muttered under her breath not daring to express it out loud.

"Sorry Natsuki? I couldn't quite catch that"

Natsuki froze "Ah… Nothing Shizuru lets go!" She grabbed onto Shizuru's arm and unconsciously walked towards the garden.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki was in that mood, sorry to disappoint you but I really need to greet the new students, but if Natsuki can wait we can continue later" This part was accompanied with a wink.

Natsuki froze for a while till she finally caught on and turned crimson "…Sh…Shizuru!!!!"

Shizuru giggled and pulled Natsuki towards the school building.

"Yes and this is the school's main building where most students are throughout the day" a girl with short spikey brunette hair was explaining to a male with short black hair, spiked up with red tips, and a female with long black hair.

"Ara, Kikuzawa-san, are you showing the students around?" came a soft Kyoto accent.

"Ah Kaichou sama, yes I am"

"Ara, I though Chie-san was meant to be doing this?"

"Uh.. Yeah, Haruka-chan has gone to find her and Aoi-san"

Shizuru turned to face the two new students and gave them a warm smile

"Welcome to Fuuka, my name is …."

"Fujino Shizuru neh? My name's Shinata Kenshin. Nice to meet you." The boy cut in, he took Shizuru's hand and kissed it, then winked at her.

Natsuki looked at the boy suspiciously. Then she turned to look at the girl standing next to her, _"She's pretty, but Shizuru looks better" _Natsuki froze _"Did I just say Shizuru's pretty?"_ Natsuki stood there dazed whilst the black her girled eyed her with her crimson eyes.

"My name is Kyoko Setsuna, nice to meet you Shizuru-san"

"_They both have Kyoto accents, I wonder if Shizuru knows them?" _Though Natsuki. Shizuru looked at Natsuki who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"And this here is Natsuki" With that Shizuru poked Natsuki's side, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" She looked at Shizuru then to Kenshin who held his hand out to her. "Oh, er nice t o meet you." She took his hand and he again bent down and kissed her hand. Natsuki blushed, hard. _"Why am I blushing? Only Shizuru make me do that. Who is this kid?"_

The Next Day

Natsuki walked around campus looking for Shizuru, as she couldn't find her in the Student Council room. She looked up and saw Chie and Aoi walked towards her.

"Hey Chie! You seen Shizuru?"

Chie looked at her as if she had two heads "You mean you _don't_ know where she is?"

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow "No I don't I wouldn't have asked you otherwise." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Natsuki-san, Kaichou-sama is by the fountain and she's with Shinata-san, the new transfer kid" replied Aoi.

Natsuki froze _"Shizuru with him! Why?" _ She made a mad dash towards the fountain. As she came closer to it she heard sounds of laughter, more than that, it was Shizuru's laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **NOTHINGGGGG!!!! Cries

"Mou Kei, that's mean" Shizuru said whilst laughing.

"Yeah but Shizuru, he deserved it, he picked on the wrong guy" Kenshin replied with a big grin. Shizuru started laughing again.

"Anyway, as much as I enjoyed talking to you Kei, I must be leaving, I have a meeting now and Suzushiro-san wouldn't like it if I was late." She said whilst standing up, she patted down her skirt and cleaned herself of the invisible dust clinging onto her.

"That's the loudmouthed one you were always on about right?"

"Yes, bye bye now Kei." Just as Shizuru was about to leave Kenshin stood up and pulled Shizuru into a hug. Natsuki stood there gobsmacked, but she didn't move or say anything. She couldn't.

"I've missed you Shizuru, miss you so much" Shizuru hugged him back

"I've missed you too Kei," He let her go and smiled at her as she walked away. He sat back down again and looked towards Natsuki's direction.

"_Always on about ….. I missed you…." _The word were repeating themselves in Natsuki's mind.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan how long have you been here?" A certain Kyoto accent snapped Natsuki out of her thoughts, but it wasn't Shizuru's it was much to deep to be hers.

"Natsuki-chaaaan?"

"Erm …. Yeah?" She looked up to see Kenshin motioning towards her.

"Come sit with me don't stand there." He patted the spot next to her, and she sat down. "You know, I've heard quite a bit about you….."

Natsuki's head shot up and looked at Kenshin curiously.

"……Shizuru talks about you constantly" He continued with a warm smile.

"_Shizuru…." _Natsuki wondered why he didn't use any honorifics whatsoever. _"Only I'm allowed to call her that"_

Seeing that Natsuki was not talking, Kenshin leaned in really close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"_He smells like Shizuru"_

"You know, Shizuru's a great girl. If you don't do something about it then I will. Don't cry about it when she's not here anymore." He whispered quietly into her ear with a low, husky voice. Natsuki's eyes widened and when she looked up, all she could see was his back as he walked away.

"Shizuru?" came a distinctive Kyoto accent

Shizuru looked up to meet a pair of crimson eyes. She smiled when she saw them.

"Yes Setsuna? How may I be of help?" She gave her trademark smile.

"How long have you known Kuga-san?"

"Hm… about 2-3 years (A/N I don't really know) why?"

"And she still hasn't said anything about you two?"

Shizuru was taken back by this question "N..No." Shizuru looked towards the floor, obviously upsetted by the question.

"Hm….. Really?... " Setsuna stood up and regained her posture which was alarmingly similar to Shizuru's. "Ookini Shizuru" With that she walked out of the room.

_Knock Knock_

"Ara, Setsuna, back already?"

"It's me Shizuru" Shizuru looked up to see a certain pair of emerald eyes staring intently at her.

"Ara, Natsuki miss me?" Natsuki blushed, but still managed not to stutter

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm…. " Shizuru sat in her trademark pose, with her index finger on her chin, "Yes Natsuki I will marry you" Shizuru covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the giggle.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, her brain having problems processing what had just been said. "SHIZURU!!!!" Her face was glowing a dangerously bright red.

"Fufufufufufu, What is it that is bugging my Natsuki then?"

"_Her Natsuki??" _"Errr.. Oh yeah, erm about the new kid."

"Kei?"

"Yeah him, I saw you two talking earlier by the fountain, how do you know him?

"Ara, is Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki, so close that they could feel each others breath, and she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. "Don't worry, Natsuki's the only one for me." She planted a kiss on her cheek.

Natsuki flamed up, her cheeks turned into a shade of red she never knew existed, she stared at Shizuru, yet she saw that Shizuru was not joking although her mouth was laughing, her eyes told differently.

Shizuru let go of Natsuki and sat back down. "I met Kei back in Kyoto when we were really young."

"Did you have a relationship with him?" Natsuki stared intently at Shizuru awaiting her answer.

Shizuru thought for a while before she answered. "In a way yes I did."

"Oh.." Was all Natsuki could manage out. _"Why do I suddenly feel …. Sad?"_

Natsuki turned and left the room before Shizuru said anything.

"Natsuki…"

Outside the building Natsuki bumped into (Literally) Setsuna.

"Oof, oi watch where your goi…." Natsuki looked down and saw Setsuna sting on the floor looking hurt. _"Shizuru has the same expression"_

"Mou, are you always so rude?" Asked the one sitting on the floor.

"Sorry, er.. here" Natsuki offered her hand to the one on the floor and helped her up.

"Ookini Natsuki-chan." Setsuna didn't let go of her hand, instead she held on tighter. "Say Natsuki-chan do you like Shizuru?"

Natsuki eyes widened at the question "Er…Yeah I suppose… She's a f-friends." She managed to stutter out.

"Hm….. Friend? Nothing more?"

"N-n-n-n-n-No!" Natsuki's blush returned again.

"Hm…. In that case you wouldn't mind me doing this then." Setsuna exclaimed in a mysterious voice.

"Doing wha---" Before Natsuki could finish she was cut off by Setsuna's lips on hers.

A/N Oh my Setsuna's after Natsuki and Kenshin's after Shizuru?? Whatever will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not minnneeeee**

Next Day

Natsuki is in the council room with Shizuru deep in thought.

"Mou, Natsuki comes here just to ignore me" pouts "no fun at all"

"….."

"Natsuki?" No answer. Shizuru walks up close to Natsuki's ear and whispers "Na-tsu-kiiiiiii" Natsuki jumps up and grabs her ear

"Sh---Shizuru!" Her face turns bright red. "What did you do that for??"

Shizuru pouts "Mou Natsuki was ignoring me," She pretends to start crying "And now Natsuki is shouting at me" She sobs into her hands.

Natsuki panics and walks up to Shizuru trying to make her voice sound as gentle as possible.

"Hey, I wasn't shouting at you, you just scared me, Shizuru look at me" Natsuki grabbed hold of Shizuru's hands and pulled them towards her to reveal ….

"_She's smiling?"_

"Mou if Natsuki wanted to hold my hands all she had to do was ask" grin

"SHIZURU!!!!" Her face started to glow bright red.

"Anyway, would Natsuki like to tell me what's bothering her?"

"It's nothing, just…."

"Shizuru... You in here?" Interrupted a voice. The door slide open to and a familiar face with a certain Kyoto accent popped in.

"Ara, Kei, how nice of you to drop by" grins Shizuru was some-what annoyed at the fact he had just cut in.

"Yeah I was kinda looking for Natsuki-chan, I thought she'd be with you." He looks around the class "Ara, I thought right, Natsuki-chan is here"

"Yeah what do you want?" Natsuki mumbled, she was getting annoyed of his presence.

"Would you mind stepping out for a while I wanted to talk to you in private."

Natsuki looked from Kenshin to Shizuru and back again and reluctantly, followed Kenshin out the door.

"Don't take too long now Kei, I'm only renting out my Natsuki for a few minutes fufufufufu"

"Hai, hai, I'll return her a.s.a.p"

"_Her Natsuki? Her …. Sounds kinda …… nice" _Natsuki was in deep thought until she collided into something, well someone.

"Ara, Natsuki like being near me doesn't she?"

"_Why does he talk like Shizuru? He acts and talks like Shizuru, it's kinda scary"_

Prod prod "Hello?"

"Huh? What?" Natsuki snapped out of her daydream.

"I heard something very interesting about you. I'd like you to confirm whether its true or not."

"… What did you hear about me?"

"Well it seems that you were caught kissing Setsuna after school yesterday…"

Her eyes widened in shock _"He knows?!?"_

"…And I would like to know if it was true."

She thought for a while before answering "Well _She_ did kiss me yesterday, but…"

She was interrupted yet again.

"So it's true then? Which means Shizuru's up for grabs and I'm not backing down."

"Wa -- WAIT! Did you not hear me? I said SHE kissed ME, and Shizuru is NOT up for grabs!" She tried to finish her sentence as quick as possible.

"Yes I heard, but you haven't confessed and from what Setsuna told me yesterday you don't love Shizuru. It also means that Shizuru shall be told and shall eventually be mine." He finished in a calm cool tone, unlike Natsuki who was completely freaking out.

"Thank you for that, goodbye." Before Natsuki could comprehend what was said Kenshin had already left. Leaving behind a very confused and very worried Natsuki.

**A/N:** Will Natsuki have to confess now? How exactly does Natsuki feel towards Shizuru. What does Kenshin have planned? Find out next time on …. Smash smash Ahem I guess a simple tbc would've done eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day

Natsuki is running around school searching for Shizuru who seems to have disappeared.

"Ara, is Natsuki-chan looking for someone?" Came a voice from behind

"_Kyoto-ben? Shizuru?"_ She turned around and came face to face with…

"Setsuna?"

"Ohayo, Natsuki-chan looks lost, may I be of service?"

"_Why do all of them talk like Shizuru? Is this a Kyoto thing or what?"_

"Errr, I'm looking for Shizuru, have you seen her?"

"Hmmmm" Setsuna thinks deeply for a while before answering, "Yes. She was over at the front entrance with Mai-san, Chie-san, Aoi-san and Kei. Would you like me to show you?"

"Erm yeah sure thanks."

So Natsuki followed Setsuna over to a familiar tree where she used to eat with Mai and saw Kenshin holding Shizuru from behind and they were laughing, they were all laughing. Natsuki's eyes widened so much she was sure her eyes would fall out.

"They're over …." Setsuna started, but discovered that Natsuki had already left. "..there. Ara, where'd Natsuki-chan go?"

Later that night

Natsuki was still processing what she'd witnessed ealier that day.

"_Kenshin and Shizuru? They looked …. Happy. Wait, why do I even care? I mean Shizuru's a friend"_

"Is that all she really is?" Came another voice in her head

"_Ermm… this is my head and this is my voice so… who are you?"_

"_Well, I'm you, well the inner you who knows what you desire and at this moment Fujino Shizuru is not jus a friend to you is she?"_

"_What would you know? Shizuru is just a friend!"_

"_Suuuurrrreeee and I love pink dresses. Why do you think you're so upset now?"_

"DAMMIT SHIZURU'S JUST A FRIEND!!!!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Errr… Natsuki-chan?"

"_Oh crap! There's someone here?"_

(A/N Natsuki is actually outside Fuuka right now, she didn't really go very far after storming off)

"Hey Setsuna"

"Where'd Natsuki-chan run off to this morning?"

"Sorry, I weren't felling too good." Natsuki hoped se wouldn't press matters any further, she really didn't want to talk to anyone especially Setsuna.

Setsune, unfortunately, came and sat down close to Natsuki, very close. She put her head on Natsuki's shoulder, which caused her to completely freeze.

"You know Natsuki-chan, I know you like Shizuru. I mean Even a blind person could tell. Your reaction today revealed all your hidden emotions."

"…." Natsuki was completely speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"And I think that, no, I know that Shizuru _loves_ you, and I'm pretty sure that Natsuki-chan knows that too, am I right?"

"You shouldn't assume things you don't know" She replied coldly.

"Ara, but I _do_ know. Shizuru tells Kei and I about it all the time. We know all about you two. And I think that it isn't fair that Natsuki-chan hasn't given Shizuru a clear answer. You told her you don't like her the same way she likes you, but that's a lie isn't it?"

Natsuki laughed, "You know, you're too clever for your own good, but I think I need to talk to Shizuru now, bye and thanks." Natsuki stood up with Setsuna and gave her a brief hug before running off to find Shizuru.

**A/N: **The next chapter will be the last, I think that this story is …. Slipping, the first half was better than the last half.


	5. End

**Disclaimer: ** Nothing is mine expect Kenshin and Setsuna :D

Shizuru's House

_Knock Knock_

"Ara, I wonder who that could be?" Shizuru asked to no one in particular, she got up from her desk and made her way to the door.

"_Natsuki?"_

When she opened the door Natsuki pushed Shizuru inside so she could get in.

"Ara, what brings Natsuki to my house this time at night?"

_Silence_

"Natsuki?" Are you al…"

"I love you Shizuru."

_Silence_

Shizuru was shocked, but regain her composure.

"Ara, Natsuki are you alright?" She put her hand to Natsuki's forehead.

Natsuki grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her.

"Natsuki what are you ---" Shizuru was silenced by Natsuki's lips. After a while they pulled back slightly breathless.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, to make you wait so long, but I know now that I-Love-You."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki in complete shock, speechless.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Tears were falling from Shizuru's eyes. Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a tight hug.

"Come on, im notthat bad at confessions am I?" She joked.

"Na-- Natsuki? You're not kidding are you?" Shizuru looked into her eyes for confirmation.

"No Shizuru, I'm serious, now stop crying."

"Natsuki, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words." They held onto each other for so long both had lost count of how long they were sitting there until Shizuru pulled back.

"Ara, it's so late now, would Natsuki like to sleep in my room tonight?"

Natsuki turned into a radioactive tomato and looked everywhere except at Shizuru,

"Fufufuf. Ara, I only meant the spare bed I have in my room, what was Natsuki thinking of? Fufufu"

"N--nothing." Natsuki managed to stutter out.

They both made their way to Shizuru's bedroom and slept peacefully on separate beds.

Next Day

"Soooo, Natsuki, I heard you finally confessed?" Asked Mai. Natsuki shot Chie a look and she just shrugged.

"Are you going to go with Kaichou, Kenshin-san and Setsuna-san when they go to Kyoto at the weekend?" she asked again.

"They're going where?" Natsuki asked clearly surprised.

"Oh, you didn't know? They said they were going to visit their father."

"And Setsuna said it was her future father-in-law" added Mikoto who was happily munching on her food that was made by Mai.

"Oh, erm, Shizuru didn't tell me about …. Wait _their _parents?" Natsuki finally caught on to what was being said.

"You didn't know?" Asked Mai surprised?

Student Council Room

"Shizuru!!!!" Natsuki shouted whilst she ran into the council room. Shizuru, Kenshin and Setsuna all looked up at Natsuki with the same smile

"_God that's scary" _Thought ineer Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki so eager to see me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shouted a fuming, red Natsuki

"Tell you what?"

"About you and _HIM_!" Natsuki pointed at Kenshin, who in turn waved back at Natsuki.

"Ara, you never asked." Shizuru feigned a hurt look.

"How could you not tell me he was your BROTHER!!??"

"Mou Natsuki, stop yelling, you never asked" Shizuru pouted "I thought you already knew."

"How could I? Wait, You're a Fujino and he's a Shinata, how does that work?"

"Errr Fujino Shinata Kenshin, we have different mothers and so we live apart" answered Kenshin.

"…..?! What about Setsuna then she isn't your sister as well is she?"

"Actually she's my fiancée" answered Kenshin whilst holding Setsuna by the waist.

And so Natsuki passed out.

"Ara, Natsuki are you ok?" Asked Shizuru full of concern. "Natsuki?" prod prod "Natsuuuukkkii?"

END :D

**A/N:** Shizuru and Natsuki had a good ending, you guys can just make up their happy ending :D


End file.
